


What Would You Want Today?

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, First Time Bottoming, Forced Crossdressing, Love Confessions, M/M, dom!nitori, lots and lots of dicks, maid outfits, sub!rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Oh maid cafe smut pls. Rin doesn't want to wear the maid outfit but Nitori convinces him of how great he looks in it... " and "Have you ever thought about Nitori dominating? ... I want to imagine Nitori on top, and really shy about it, because he always pictured Rin fucking him until his legs went numb."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Want Today?

**Author's Note:**

> I formatted this one a little bit more differently. I apologize if you think this is unrealistic, I wrote this pretty fast and it was my first time writing this particular situation.

“This is ridiculous!” Rin exclaimed looking at his reflection in the mirror. “Why do we need to wear this!?” His face turned into a strange expression, looking at him with embarrassment and disgust.  
Nitori, who was wearing the same outfit, looked at the older boy. “Wow! You look so cute Matsouka-senpai!” His face shone with admiration as he took notice of the folds of the maid outfit on Rin’s body.  
“I look stupid!” The red haired guy kept looking at himself from different angles trying to find a good side to the girlish outfit.  
The dress was a traditional maid’s dress, a white fabric belt wrapped around the waist making a symmetrical bow in the back. The outfit also included a small length of fabric wrapped around the boy’s neck, as if it was a chocker, tied in the back making another small bow, and a traditional white head piece matching the waist apron. The boys also wore plain black thigh highs with white bows on the top and simple black flats.  
Nitori moved his eyes along the outfit, only thinking of the guy in it and what was underneath all of the clothing. He snapped back to reality and noticed Rin taking off the dress. “Wait senpai! Don’t take it off!”  
“Huh? Why not? There’s no way I’m wearing this outside.” Rin shot Nitori a questioning look.  
“W-wait!” He threw his arms forwards pulling down the dress, opposing Rin.  
“Hey! Stop it Nitori!” Rin fought against the younger trying to take off the tight outfit.  
“But Matsuoka-senpai! We need to wear it for the café in the school festival!”* He cried out trying to pull the dress back onto Rin’s body.  
“I am NOT going to wear this Nitori! Let me go!” The elder kept trying to pull the outfit over his head.  
“But you need to wear it! A-and you look so hot in it!” Nitori screamed at Rin. The elder ceased resisting, finally allowing the other to bring the outfit down again to his body patting it so it became nice and flat once again. His expression was that of surprise and confusion.  
“There, you see! Now let’s go Matsuoka-senpai we’re going to be late!” The silver haired boy began walking towards the locker room door when he took notice that the other was not following him.  
“Is something wrong senpai?” He looked back at the confused elder.  
“What did you say?” The other’s tone was flat, it scared Nitori a little.  
“W-what? I said that we’re going to be late.” He looked at the paralyzed other.  
“Before, when you were pulling down the dress.”  
“Uh…” Nitori thought of what he had said, “That we need to wear the maid outfits?” He began holding his fingers into a fist hoping that Rin would take that as an answer.  
“No, before.” Rin turned his head and look straight into Nitori’s eyes.  
The boy stumbled back and responded, blushing, “I said that you look good in the outfit.”  
“No, you said I looked hot in the dress.” Rin walked several steps towards the other boy, “What is that suppose to mean Nitori?”  
“N-nothing senpai, I just meant to say you look good. Now l-lets go we’re going to be late.” He pointed to the door blocking his only escape route.  
“Is that right?” Rin moved closer to Nitori. The younger boy could feel the heat from Rin’s body. He looked straight into his red, piercing eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. He quickly closed his eyes and laid a kiss on the rough lips.  
“T-that’s right.” He looked down, avoiding eye contact. He blushed and hoped that Rin would just go with it for now. “W-we should get going now.” His hands were shaking, butterflies flew all around his stomach and his head was all over the place.  
Rin blocked the door with his hand not allowing Nitori to open it. He locked it and looked down at the shorter boy. “What’s the meaning of this?” His voice was rough, demanding a satisfactory response.  
“I think you um.. . Look really cute in the dress that’s all.”  
“Stop lying to me Nitori, you’ve been acting weird lately, tell me why.”  
Still trapped between the threatening guy in the maid outfit and the blocked door Nitori looked down at his feet. “I really like you Matsuoka-senpai.” He kneeled down facing Rin’s skirt.  
“What- What are you doing Nitori?” He looked down at the kneeled boy; his cheeks were bright red, contrasting with his blue eyes.  
“Can I make you feel good? I want to make s-senpai feel good.” His hands shook but the young boy could not think of any other way to get something out of the situation. The dress he wore seemed appropriate for the occasion.  
“What do you mean make me feel good? What are you gonna do Nitori?” Rin held his breath trying to process what was happening.  
Nitori moved the other’s skirt up and put his head in the dress, facing Rin’s crotch. He licked Rin’s erection. The elder shuddered, “H-hey!” he exclaimed.  
“You wore panties too? And you’re really h-hard already senpai!” Nitori kept finding surprises all around Rin, and all of them happen to go straight to his crotch. He could feel himself growing hard as well.  
“I-I like how they feel ok!” Rin blushed and shook again as he felt Nitori’s rough tongue teasing the tip of his dick. Nitori slowly lowered the black laced panties and licked Rin’s cock from tip to base. His tongue wrapped around the hard length creating a thin layer of saliva all around it. Rin shuddered as Nitori hid himself under his dress and kept doing dirty things to him.  
Nitori finally opened his mouth and took the member into his mouth. He played with it, teasing the tip with his tongue and sucking on the skin. With his hand he created a tight grip around the base, preventing the other from coming. “Hey! Wait a minute Nitori don’t do that!” Rin felt the strong grip around his dick and moaned at the slickness of his tongue.  
“It’ll be useless if senpai comes now.” His voice was sweet and muffled as it came through the black and white fabric.  
“What do you mean it will be useless? What do you want to do to me!?” Rin, confused and nervous, shook trying to remain calm.  
“I-I was thinking.” Nitori’s mouth was now away from Rin’s hard cock and he came out from under his dress and stood up in front of the other. “M-maybe…” He blushed and spoke slowly,” I could go inside of Matsuoka-senpai.” His shyness prevented his eyes from meeting the other’s.  
“W-what…W-wait a minute what do you think this is huh!?” He put up his fist trying his best to look angry.  
“W-well I thought that…I though senpai was enjoying it.” He looked down, ashamed of himself; after all he should have known Rin would be on top, he had always imagined it that way. He had always imagined Rin fucking him from behind and making him scream so loud that the whole swim team could hear. He imagine sucking Rin’s cock as he grabbed his hair and forced him to deep-throat him. He would always imagine drinking every last drop of Rin’s release.  
“Of course I’m enjoying it! But Nitori, you’re just a friend!” Rin spoke loudly, assuring himself that nothing was happening between them two.  
Nitori felt a piercing feeling in his heart. Tears began flowing down his cheeks.  
“W-wait don’t cry, I didn’t mean that, I just…” Rin tried to comfort the smaller boy.  
“It’s ok Matsuoka-senpai, I understand.” He smiled sadly and whipped off his tears. “We should get going then.” He turned and faced to the door.  
“W-wait! Nitori!” The younger boy turned around as Rin pointed down towards his crotch. “What about this?”  
“I’ll tell the others that you’re taking a little longer, you can take care of it.” He took the knob and began turning it.  
“Wait! Nitori wait!” He grabbed the boy’s shoulder before he could turn the knob completely.  
“Yes senpai?” His blushed at the warmth peeking through the fabric on his shoulder.  
“Could you maybe…take care of it for me? I’ve never been in the bottom so I wouldn’t know what to do, that’s all.” Rin looked to a side avoiding eye contact.  
“Y-yes…O-ofcourse!” Nitori stuttered nervously. “Just g-get on four legs.”  
Rin hesitated but quickly did as he was told. He kneeled down and then placed his forearms on the ground, curving his back to show off his ass. “Is this good?” He whispered looking behind himself, trying to catch a glimpse of Nitori.  
“Yes. Y-yes that’s good.” The younger approached the other and placed his hand on the fabric on top of his butt. He took it in his hand and pulled it up, revealing the black laced panties. He stared at the smooth skin for a minute, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. He leaned down and kissed the soft skin. His mouth slowly moved to Rin’s hole, making the elder shudder with surprise when he finally reached it.  
Nitori lowered the panties and teased Rin with his tongue. He quickly placed his finger inside of his own mouth, coating them with saliva and introduced one into Rin. The older boy shook a little and groaned upon feeling the finger. Nitori quickly filled him with another and began stretching him. He moved his fingers apart and touched the other’s prostrate, making him shake and moan loudly. NItori felt his own dick hardens as he listened to Rin’s moans.  
He extracted his wet fingers and lifted his own dress up. He lowered his underwear and teased Rin’s hole with the tip of his cock. “Y-you need to relax s-senpai.” He began pressing against the entrance making his way inside.  
The elder grunted as he fell the foreign feeling inside of himself, “I-I’m trying.” He relaxed the best he could as he felt Nitori slip into him. Nitori moaned loudly feeling Rin’s ass all around his member, making him twitch within the other. He was in him to the hilt, feeling the warmth all around him.  
“I’m gonna move n-now senpai.” His faced turned red as he observed Rin’s body heated up beneath him. Nitori placed his hands on the other’s waist and began moving in and out.  
At first it was slow, both of them grunted as pain and pleasure mixed, but not long after Rin fell to his chest, the dress fell further down his back revealing his lower back, and began talking. “Fuck! Do it harder Nitori, God.” Nitori, obedient to his senpai, thrusted deeper into Rin, who began breaking apart underneath the small boy.  
Rin yelled out in pleasure, feeling pleasure he had never felt before. Nitori breathed hard, digging his nails into Rin’s waist, and gasping for air as he moved his hips and felt his dick surrounded by the warmth of Rin’s ass. He bent down and bit on the pale skin, leaving small red marks.  
Rin, finally reaching his limit whispered between gasps and moans, “Nitori I’m…” He was cut down by a shot of pleasure as he felt Nitori slam harder into him and hit his prostrate several times. Nitori, just as desperate as Rin, whispered, “Matsuoka-senpai…M-matsuoka-senpai…I’m going to cum.” His movement became more violent, his thrusting became harder, drawing out high pitched moans from Rin, and his movement became quicker.  
“Oh God Nitori cum all over me please.” Rin’s mouth was wide opened as sweet moans were being ripped out of his throat. He felt his limit approaching and not many thrusts after he groaned as his dick twitched and he came all over the floor.  
“Almost there Matsuo-“ Nitori quickly pulled out and jerked his dick a couple of times making him release himself all over Rin’s back and the dress. After he stopped Nitori stood back looking at the image below him. His breath was still not normal and the picture of Rin’s ass covered in his cum was not helping.  
Slowly Rin turned and sat down, his back against a locker. “Damn.” He looked at Nitori with curiosity. “That was good…That was very good.” He shot the younger boy the best threatening look he could. “We don’t talk about this to anyone, understood?”  
“Y-yes senpai.” Nitori stood up, walked to the bathroom and took back some toilet paper. He stood above Rin, still seated against the locker. “Here, clean yourself up senpai.” He blushed and looked toward the door, “We should get going.” He moved his eyes around the room searching for a clock. Once he found it he exclaimed, “Oh no we’re really late now! We need to go Matsuoka-senpai.” He took his underwear from the floor and put it back on.  
“I don’t know if I can move much Nitori, no offense.” He smirked and helped himself up using the locker. His ass felt weird moving around now that it was empty.  
“But we need to go!” Nitori grabbed Rin’s wrist and ran out of the room.  
“Hey wait! It feels weird god dammit!” 

Needless to say, they were both very late and someone noticed weird white stains on Rin’s dress.

**Author's Note:**

> *This situation is 100% canon (Drama CD Vol. 7 I believe)  
> Still taking request, other fandoms and in spanish are possible if anyone is interested.


End file.
